


Certainly Hope

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:11:17
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean rolled over in the bed, finally coming to rest with his arm slung over Sam's bare chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Certainly Hope  
Rating: PG-13 to R-ish (i actually don't know. it's not G, or PG, or NC-17, so yeah)  
Length: 100 words  
Author's note: I was lacking inspiration for a hot sex scene, but I'm a review whore, so, here it goes.   
  
  
  
Dean rolled over in the bed, finally coming to rest with his arm slung over Sam’s bare chest. Sam mumbled in his sleep, then rolled himself closer to Dean, his arms curled up on his chest between the two of them.   
  
Dean slowly drifted out of his deep sleep, surprised to find his brother‘s face buried in his neck. “Sam?”  
  
“Five more minutes, Dad,” Sam muttered, before burying himself even more.  
  
Dean smiled, then kissed the top of Sam’s head. “I certainly hope you never woke up naked with Dad.” And with that, his hand wrapped around Sam’s hardening member.


End file.
